So You Like Adventures?
by OrchidWolf
Summary: It appears Bilbo's Tookish side was not tired enough. Bilbo enters another quest to help someone very different from anyone he has ever met. But what is the true reason he did not stay home? Does that someone have anything to do with it?
1. Them Apples

**A/N: Warning: This will not adhere strictly to canon nonetheless, this story does take place around the time Bilbo is returning home from his adventure. Please enjoy! Thank you for reading and reviews are appreciated! P.S. Kitsune means fox in Japanese. :)**

**1**

Bilbo lost his grip on a tree branch from the tree he was climbing and slid to the ground. He landed with a loud thud. "Ooof!" the air was knocked out of him. He regained himself and was about to pick himself back up when, _plop, owe, plop, owe, plop owe, and plop _on his head. Bilbo rubbed his head where the large apples had landed on.

"Uh oh! I'm so sorry dear little Bilbo!"

Clover poked her head down from within the branches. Her russet brown fox ears stood out against her dark short but thick hair.

"No, that's quite alright-" Bilbo was saying as he began to dust himself as he reattempted to get up.

The attempt failed. Clover also slipped and then landed on Bilbo. They landed in an x form belly to belly. Clover swiftly got up not at all dazed by the fall. However, Bilbo was a little out of it. He remained on the ground.

"Oh Bilbo I've just been trouble haven't I." Clover said in a teasing and a matter of fact way.

She let out a giggle when his face met hers. His hair was a scraggly mess and his eyes were wide. She pulled Bilbo up with strength that surprised him due to her stature.

Bilbo took in a breath, "It's quite alright" he exhaled clearly dazed.

Clover let out another giggle as she quickly swept her hand through his mess of curls.

"That's good to know, but what about this?"

Clover pulled Bilbo closer roughly tugging him by his shirt, and then gently plopped a berry into his mouth resting a finger on his lips.

"Is this simple alright?" she asked.

His eyes were shut by then but quickly widened and he gave a refreshed look as he ate the berry.

"The best berry I've ever tasted!"

She let go of Bilbo and picked up an apple she had dropped earlier. She rubbed it on her shirt then held it out to Bilbo.

"Here try this," she said.

Bilbo took a bite.

"And the best apple I have ever tasted!"

A few seconds past and all he had left was the core. Clover was sitting by the tree and eating from their collection of fruit. Bilbo took a few steps back and joined her.

"You know, you really have a knack for finding the ripest and freshest fruit there is!" Bilbo said.

"It's not a skill, it's just my nose," she replied eating away and pointing to her nose.

"It could be a skill…" he trailed off.

He inched a bit closer to her. Clover pretended not to notice.

"Bilbo, so how much longer until I get to meet these Elves," Clover asked.

"I'll be truthful, umm it's still a long ways walking," he said as his eyes skipped over her feet.

They were red and swollen. She quickly moved her feet out of his view.

"Don't worry I'll manage. My feet are just not used to walking so much and their not as strong as yours."

She gave a smile as she looked towards his feet.

"This is important to you I see that, but you know you do need to get there in one piece in order to get your answers," Bilbo protested.

"I'll be fine," she replied.

"Well we shouldn't walk anymore today so your feet can rest."

"Bilbo! It's already a long ways, and you want to make it longer?!"

He ignored her.

"The swelling will probably not go down by tomorrow but if we stop now you won't start bleeding," Bilbo was more talking to himself that to Clover.

"Well I didn't think I needed shoes. I can walk fine barefoot but I guess this is just too much," she said as Bilbo was speaking.

Neither really heard what the other had said.

"Well I suppose _you _know what's best, right Bilbo?" She said as she leaned in towards his face and tapped his nose.

This caused him to instantly turn scarlet due to her proximity. She leaned away grinning. As his shade composed itself he said, "Just be a little patient. We will reach Rivendell soon enough,"

He was slightly annoyed at her sarcasm. Clover's grin instantly vanished and she took a serious expression.

"No, I'm serious, Bilbo. YOU…ARE…DA BOSS!" then she collapsed beside the tree on the grass and exploded in laughter.

"Did you hit your head when you fell from the tree?" Bilbo asked genuinely concerned. He crept closer to Clover's collapsed form and looked at her face. By the time he reached her side she had stopped laughing. He gave a questioning smirk as he gazed at her expression. Her eyes were shut and she was breathing evenly. She was asleep.

"Clover if you think I'm going to believe you have fallen asleep so suddenly…" his voice died as he realized she was truly asleep.

_She's insane_.

He shook his head from side to side and released a low chuckle. Nonetheless he covered her with one of the blankets they had brought. She turned to her side making her bushy fox tail visible. Bilbo thought back to when they had first encountered each other and he had mistakenly thought there was a furry creature behind her. He laughed as he recalled her surprise at the sight of his feet. She had never met a Hobbit before and he had never met a Kitsune before.

They knew each other for such a short time but she had trusted him to be her guide to Rivendell and he did not hesitate to join in her quest. Clover had told Bilbo that she was found and raised by humans. She did not know anything about her kind and she never had met another Kitsune. Her human guardians never let her out to be seen for they feared others may hurt her because they knew nothing of her kind. This lead her to run away to go on this journey to find the Elves who she hoped would have her answers. Who was she?

With her ears and tail hidden beneath clothes one might mistake her for a Hobbit due to her size but would quickly realize she lacked the large hairy feet. She had deep amber eyes (that mesmerized Bilbo if he stared to long at them) along with a light brown skin tone. She was thin and a bit lanky but had an APPETITE. Bilbo found this perfectly OK because it resulted in him not missing any of the seven meals of the day.

In his last adventure Bilbo's poor belly did suffer. And his last adventure was not so long ago. Hadn't he been craving his comfortable Hobbit hole towards the end of it and look what he was up to now. It was true; he had truly wanted to be home. But when Clover served up her story and her plan, it was as if something reawakened in him once again. He wanted to go on another adventure… or was something else pulling him on this journey. He glanced over to Clover and his eyes rested there for a moment.

_She is exotically beautiful…er…*cough cough* _

Bilbo shifted his eyes away from Clover. He sat by the tree and leaned his head back on its trunk. He grabbed another apple and began to eat it as he kept watch.


	2. What's a Hobbit look like?

**2**

**_Two weeks earlier..._**

Bilbo had finally managed to buy back the last of his silverware. All his relatives, even the ones that were resistant to believe he was still alive were finally out of his home. Now he could begin to enjoy the comforts of his Hobbit hole. He settled down in his armchair and let the Baggins side within him take over. He soon fell asleep.

* * *

Bilbo's light snoring suddenly stopped as his left ear twitched. He slowly began to wake up when he heard a faint rustling coming from the kitchen. Perhaps someone stayed behind after all. As long as it was not one of the dreaded Sackville-Baggins. He could deal with anyone else but oh no not them. The thought made him shudder and hesitate to get up. However, something had sounded different in the movement. It was not quite like a Hobbit and it had been so faint that he had practically not heard it. He decided to just brush the noise away it was probably nothing of significance. He sat back down but it seemed he was not quite as comfortable as he had been a few moments before. The lingering thought of the mysterious noise was in his head. He unhappily got back up to investigate the kitchen. Bilbo's steps were cautious as he headed to the kitchen. He stopped just before entering and slowly peered around the corner. Before him not a single soul was in sight. He swiftly turned around, annoyed that he had let such a trivial thing bother him enough to get up, but suddenly froze as he heard the faint noise again.

"I know someone's in here," he said firmly "you might as well come out."

He warily entered the kitchen and began to peer around corners. Something or someone quietly slipped behind him. He turned around hastily as he sensed the movement. He put aside all caution he had before and blindly followed where he thought it went. It wasn't fast enough. Before it could open the door to leave, Bilbo crashed into her.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself?" he asked.

"I suppose I'm losing my edge!" the girl said as she began to smile and met his gaze.

Bilbo was taken aback for a moment. This girl looked different from most Hobbits. She wore a grey beanie but the black hair that stuck out from it was straight. The hair was about the length of Bilbo's hair with hers longer around her face. This formed a nice frame around her pretty profile. Her golden eyes stood out against her light hazel skin tone. It was those golden irises that had surprised him. The smile forming on her face soon vanished. They both got up.

"What were you-"Bilbo began but was interrupted by the girl.

"Woah!" the girl exclaimed. She suddenly got back on the ground in a crawling position next to Bilbo's feet. Her eyes were fixed on them.

One of Bilbo's eyebrows curved as he looked down and said in surprise, "Wha-What are you doing?!"

"Observing these feet of yours," she said. Then she stood back up and began to circle him looking him over.

"My feet? They are normal Hobbit feet." he stated. "Would you stop inspecting me! Who are you and what are you do-" again Bilbo was unable to finish.

"Sorry, I'm just not used to seeing Hobbits like yourself. With the feet and all. As you can see I'm lacking in that department." she said laughing a little as she pointed to her feet.

"You're telling me that you're a Hobbit." Bilbo said questioningly.

"A Hobbit?" the girl said noticeably questioning. She then mumbled to herself, "Oh yes a Hobbit."

_I know what a Hobbit is,_ she thought searching her memory for their description _Their small like me, but have pointed ears, curly hair, oh ya and large feet,_ she glanced quickly at Bilbo's feet, _ and apparently very hairy feet._

"I didn't say that I was," she added evasively. "Though you can assume it if you like."

"If you're not a Hobbit then what are y-" Were the interruptions ever going to stop!

"I'm TERRIBLY sorry. I really did not mean to cause a problem for you and in your home. I promise I didn't pocket anything, I just needed a place to stay for a few days. I did not know this hole was occupied," she said avoiding his question.

"Wait so you mean to say you have been here for more that just today. You were here even while my relatives were trying to take over. No one saw you?"

"Those were your relatives," she cocked her head to the side, "well they are very caring."

"Yes that is evident but how did anyone not see you?" he asked rather rushed.

" I've got my tricks," she said defiantly, then in a defeated tone added "but I guess they don't work with you." She laughed. "If you have any doubts about me stealing anything, you can search me. Just don't get handsy."

" Ah, What!?" he retorted embarrassed at her statement "Wait a minute, I doubt any of my relatives have anything to do with the upkeep of my home do you have anything to do with that." he asked.

"I did take the liberty of maintaining the house, you know, keeping the dust away, filling the pantry, which by the way was completely barren. It actually looked ransacked when I got here," she said as she put a finger to her chin recalling the tasks she had done.

"You filled the pantry?!" Bilbo said lighting up.

"I also managed to fix the plumbing in the bathroom. That was a miracle! I still don't know how I did it." she said. Bilbo looked at her wide eyed in amazement. His mouth almost dropped. She stared at him awkwardly but then shifted her eyes away as the awkward silence seeped into her skin.

"Well, anyways I really should be getting out of here, getting out of your way, getting out of your home.

"You can't just leave. You've done so much. Aren't you going to at least take the food you've stockpiled here. It is yours."

"Nope you can keep that. It wasn't long in foraging. I'll just find more on my way."

"Well it is late and I would be a horrible Hobbit if I just pushed you out the door. Visitors are always welcome."

"That's nice, truly generous but you know you should really know the visitors before they visit. Sooo...my name is Clover. Clover at your service," She replied.

"Clover? Oh um yes of course, Bilbo Baggins at yours," Bilbo said.

"There! Now we are no longer strangers." Clover said.

"Well I can honestly say that I have had to host for complete strangers. Dwarves actually. Its a long story" he said.

"In truth it sounds very interesting," as she said this Bilbo noticed her beanie seemed to move as if something were under it and atop her head. They were silent for a moment.

"How about we get to know each other a little more," a smile began to bloom on her lips.

She grabbed Bilbo's hand and led him to the room where his arm chair was. Bilbo was a little surprised by her eagerness and how she moved about as if they were old friends. Or perhaps he was surprised at how he also seemed comfortable around her so suddenly. Her touch was warm and when she let go a small part of him wished she hadn't. Bilbo sat in his armchair and Clover sat across from him in another not so great but okay chair. She propped her head on her hands and leaned closer to him. "So tell me this long story of yours," Clover said eyes bright. Bilbo thought he saw her beanie move again... _Well she's spontaneous._

**A/N: Its Story Time for Bilbo! :) So I've read the book and watched the movie but so far I've really been taking inspiration from the Hobbit film. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I am trying to keep Bilbo in character but I think he is turning OoC if he wasn't already. Thanks for reading and thanks for the reviews! :)**


	3. Not a Hobbit Sized Misunderstanding

**A/N: Sorry, this took long. This follows after chapter one. I think I will be alternating between time frames each chapter and I will most likely edit chapter 2. Well I hope you enjoy! I think I need to practice writing humor so your reviews are really appreciated. Thanks! :)**

_**3**_

Clover woke up suddenly. She shivered and clutched at the blanket that sat on her. Though her body was covered she felt exposed as she began to realize her tail and ears had been visible when she was sleeping. She pushed the blanket that Bilbo had placed on her off and stood up.

The sky was a deep orange. Why had she fallen asleep so abruptly? She still felt a little groggy. Where was Bilbo? She yawned. She found him under a tree close to the interior of the forest they were in.

They had settled down in a small clearing surrounded by trees including the apple tree from earlier. Now he was the one asleep.

_Huh strange _she thought.

She smiled as she looked at his calm face. She then placed the blanket she had on him. Those berries must have had something to do with this. Those were new berries to her. With her nose she could tell they were not poisonous but that was all. She was being careless and irresponsible. She needed to be more cautious. Oh but this was all so new to her. Never once had she left home. She loved her adopted family but couldn't they understand how terrible it was to live as if in a cage. For years she had been hidden away. She thought back to what had only been a few weeks ago, when she had first met Bilbo. She had only known him for not nearly a month. Was she being careless now in her decision to have him go along with her. Could she trust this stranger. An empty lost feeling came into the pit of her stomach for just a moment. Then she saw one of his ears twitch in his sleep causing her to smile and forget her worries.

A rustling in the nearby bushes along with the scent of rabbit quickly caught her attention. She quietly went sneaking off into the trees. She ignored the pain in her feet. What a surprise it would be if she brought back a fresh rabbit for supper. She had gotten deep into the the forest by the time she felt she was close enough to pounce, when the rabbit suddenly shot right past her. She was so surprised she did not have a chance to catch it. The sound of horses (a quick sniff of the air) no...ponies trotting along with the sound of voices reached her ears. That was what had startled the rabbit. She was turning around and starting to forget about the pony riders when she realized the voices were growing louder. They were getting closer.

* * *

They were headed to the clearing Bilbo and Clover had settled. Adrenaline masked the throbbing pain in her feet as Clover bolted back to wake Bilbo and grab their provisions to leave. When she made it to the clearing she packed away their things as quickly as she could. As she did the sound of the trotting of the ponies and the voices grew even stronger. She still had to wake Bilbo.

She stumbled over to him in such a haste and then pounced on him. He grunted but did not wake. Those berries really did it! She did not want to shake him but panic was rising in her as the voices grew louder. She was atop Bilbo and so she grabbed his shoulders and tried to shake him awake.

"Bilbo! Bilbo! Wake up!" she said in a loud whisper. Bilbo's eyelids fluttered open and closed. He was edging on consciousness. Panic was catching in her throat and she did not realize her whisper had become a shout.

"Bilbo!" Clover froze as she felt a group presence a few yards away. She remained looking at Bilbo's slowly waking face afraid to turn her own face to look at who was there.

"Would you look at that. It's Bilbo!" At the mention of Bilbo both Clover and Bilbo turned their heads to see who spoke? "eh, but it seems we caught the lad at a wrong time!" one said with a laugh and in joined the others.

Clover still had Bilbo's shoulders in her grasp with his head and shoulders lifted off the ground. She was atop him and perhaps their bodies were pressed a little too close to be considered appropriate. Bilbo turned his head back and looked at Clover dreamily. He blinked a few times then fully awoke. The scene at hand immediately sunk in.

"Clover!" He said in a startled manner with his face as red as could be. Clover quickly crawled off him. She stood warily beside him when he exclaimed, "Bofur! Fili! Kili! Oin! Gloin! Balin! Dori! Ori!" he turned around and faced Clover as she wore a puzzled expression. "Clover, these are the dwarves I told you about. Well some of them."

"Oh, the dwarves. Of course," she said.

* * *

The fire was still burning as most went into sleep. Only Bilbo, Fili, Kili, and Bofur were still awake around the fire. Bilbo stared into the flames immersed in thought. There was nothing hinting at the secrets swimming in his mind while his eyes reflected the image of biting flames. The Hobbit caught the sound of a muffled chuckle. He looked up and found smug expressions on Fili and Kili's face. "What's so amusing?" Bilbo asked his interest piqued.

"Oh, nothing mister Boggins we were just contemplating your preferences," Kili said.

"My preferences? What about my preferences?" he asked.

"Let's just say we didn't know you to be the type that likes things to be handled roughly," Fili said.

"What do I like to be handled roughly exactly?" Bilbo asked innocently and very much still confused.

"Well from what we saw earlier with you and that young woman we assumed-" Bilbo reddened as his stumbling words interrupted Fili before he could finish.

"What you saw earlier-what happened was-what Clover was simply trying-" Bilbo suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh don't sweat it Bilbo, we should have been the ones to knock." Fili and Kili both burst into laughter while Bilbo tried not to die of embarrassment from Bofur's remark.

"Where?! On a tree!" Kili said laughing heavily.

"You all have it misunderstood!" Bilbo said.

"Now Bilbo I know you may be new at this, but I advise not testing these things out in the forest. With you focus completely absorbed you could easily be ambushed." Bilbo wished he could plug his ears, talking of such a thing seemed dirty. He didn't think it was something to talk of. He felt that to be something only married folk to ever get involved with and even then only to start a family.

"It was nothing of the sort!" Bilbo continued to fret as Fili and Kili continued to laugh. He eventually was defeated in combating there teasing remarks.

Once the brothers' laughter died as they went into sleep Bofur asked "So who is this female companion of yours, this Clover?"

"She is a friend who I am helping on a quest."

"She seemed a bit different than you. She does not seem very much like a hobbit."

"And so if she is different, if she isn't, why should that be a problem."

"Oh its not a problem I was just, well I suppose curiosity got the better of me." Bofur changed the subject as he felt he had began to pry. Bilbo internally let out a sigh of relief. He dearly hoped they would accept her for who she was. He did not want to deceive his dwarf friends but it was ill time to explain. Soon they would find out for certain that Clover was not a hobbit.


End file.
